


Suspicious

by Plutonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Mergana Week 2017, Oblivious Arthur, Smug Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutonia/pseuds/Plutonia
Summary: Morgana and Merlin are behaving suspicious and Arthur is going to find out the reason why.





	Suspicious

**Author's Note:**

> Another short thing I wrote for Mergana week. The prompt was "fluff or angst" - I chose fluff, but it came out as more humor than anything else in the end. Oh well...

“Okay, where is he?” Arthur burst into the room with pomp and fanfare, all gold and red and his chest puffed out importantly.

“I wonder, have you ever heard of knocking, _brother dearest_?” tutted Morgana, turning around from where she sat in front of her mirror. She took a white handkerchief and dabbed her mouth with delicate touch, then send him a disapproving frown. “I could’ve been in my smallclothes, you know.”

Arthur visibly shuddered at the thought. “Yeah, uh, right. You have any idea where that good-for-nothing manservant of mine could be?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Me? Why would I keep track of _your_ household staff?”

Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Well, one of the guards told me he was seen entering your room not half an hour ago.” 

Morgana gave a flippant “tsk”, running a brush through already immaculate hair. 

He gave her an accusing stare. “I’ve gotten several reports in the past few weeks about him lurking around in these parts of the castle at ungodly hours. The more I hear about this, the more it stinks of you, so what I’d really like to know is what business you have with _my_ household staff.”

“Arthur!” gasped Morgana, putting a perfectly manicured hand in front of her mouth, “are you accusing me of having an affair with your servant?”

“ _What_? Of course not!” 

“Then what seems to be the problem?”

Embarrassed, Arthur rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were glowing red. “Well… it was just… I thought you were… I don’t know, helping him slack off of work to annoy me?”

He coughed awkwardly, averting his gaze to stare at her desk as if something very interesting had suddenly appeared in midst of her oils and creams and jewelry. “If you would forgive me, I certainly would not want to insinuate… I do realize even you have tastes.”

She sent him a scathing glare. 

“Right. I’ll leave it to your… whatever it is you’re doing here.”

“Don’t let the door hit you in the rear.”

After the door had fallen shut behind him, Morgana waited for a few seconds to listen for his footsteps. When she was sure he’d left, she turned towards her wardrobe. “He’s gone. You can come out again.”

There was a muffled thump, and moments later a very disheveled Merlin stumbled out of the dressing cabinet. “Finally! I thought that prat was going to stay forever!”

Morgana threw him a look that could only be described as positively filthy. “Now, let’s not waste our time thinking about that,” she purred, walking over to him and hooking a finger in his neckerchief. “How about we continue where we left off before, before we were so rudely interrupted.”

“Y-yeah,” Merlin answered breathlessly, drawing closer to kiss her.

~*~

On his way back to his own chambers, Arthur snorted.

“Having an affair with _Merlin_ of all people. How gullible does she think I am?” he murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.


End file.
